And She Left
by xstolenkissesx
Summary: Hera's had it up to here with Zeus and his wandering eyes. And wandering hands. And wandering.. everywhere. Okay, she's done with his unfaithfulness. So, she gets up and leaves, taking Ares with her. While she's on earth, she makes some new friends; she's loving it. But her yearning for Zeus returns. Will she give in, or will she fight it off?


Hands resting on his wife's hips, Zeus attempted to look Hera in the eye. But she kept looking different ways, trying to hide her obvious tears.

"Hey, look at me," Zeus frowned, removing one hand to cup her chin. "She didn't mean anything.. You know I love you.."

Hera jerked her face out of his hand. "If you loved me, you wouldn't cheat on me." Her voice came out ice cold. Her tone was the only way to hide her broken heart.

A pang of guilt hit Zeus in the side. He knew this strategy from the back of his hand. "I know... but I just-"

"You just _what_, Zeus? Are bored of me?" Hera arched a perfect brow. Zeus quickly shook his head.

"Of course not!"

"Then what is it?"

"A cry of attention," Zeus answered truthfully. Hera didn't believe it for a second. She rolled her eyes. But it was the truth!

"Okay, Zeus." Hera snorted. "Whatever you say."

"I'm not lying, I promise!" Zeus whined like a young boy - which he was, actually. Compared to his wife. "You pay attention to Poseidon and Hades more than me! Your _hero_ and husband!"

Hera folded her arms. "And why don't I pay attention to you, Zeus? Why do I always run to them? Because they're here. You're not."

Zeus paused. "I'm here!" He protested after some time. "Sometimes.." Coughing, he glanced away from his wife's beautiful face.

"When I make food you like. Or if I want sex," Hera's voice came out once more ice cold, but this time more or less as a snarl. "And you know that's the only time you can break away from your whores," Her snarl turned into a sort of squeak. Her eyes filled with tears.

Zeus grimaced. "Hera.. I.." His arms wrapped around her small body, and even though she squirmed and didn't want it, he hugged her. He hadn't realized how much this affected her until now. She _did_ care. Zeus realized that a bit too late..

Hera shoved him away, wiping her eyes and fanning her face. Zeus could already see the mascara stain down her cheeks. More guilt hit him. "How.. can I fix this?"

"You can't. It's unfixable," Hera shook her head, wiping her eyes again, before turning and walking away. Zeus watched her go. Suddenly, he felt very sick.

Hera stomped into her room. She grumbled things, though at the same time bawling. At some point Ares crawled in and sat on the bed, comforting his crying mother. Why was she sad...?

While Hera cried, she stuffed her clothes into a suitcase. She didn't bother folding; that's what got Ares. His mother always folded things so they were neat and didn't get wrinkled. But not today..

"Mama," Ares hung on her neck, lip jutting out. "Why aren't you folding? And why are they in there?" He asked, pointing a small finger at the drawer, another at the closet.

Hera pet his hair gently, her other hand wiping her eyes. "Because mama needs to have some time to herself, away from daddy."

Ares scowled at word of his father. _That's_ why she was upset. Ares might've been young, but he knew what his father did to his mama. He heard them fighting every night. If, of course, his dad came home to face the consequences. When he got bigger, he was going to hurt his dad..

Hera rested her forehead on Ares'. With her eyes squeezed shut, she let the tears pour down her cheeks. Ares frowned and hugged her.

He hated seeing Mama upset..

"Can I come with you? Please?" Ares asked. "I promise I'll be good. Just don't leave me here." He knit his brows.

Hera sighed. She was very hesitant. She didn't want anyone to go with her.. But this was her favorite boy. And she couldn't just tell him no. So she nodded. "Go pack your things, darling."

Ares grinned, but soon wiped it off his face when he saw his mother's face. It was painfully sad, and almost made Ares cry, himself. But he didn't.

While Hera was waiting, she just curled up and cried. Eventually Zeus stepped in, pausing when he saw the suitcase. And his bawling wife. He sat on his knees beside her, picking her up bridal style and holding her to his chest.

Hera squirmed. "What do you want, Zeus?" Hera asked, her voice in a cracking whisper.

"To hold you before you leave," Zeus sighed. "It's very clear I can't change your mind. So, just let me hold you until you leave." He said, looking down at her.

Hera knit her brows. "Fine," She grumbled, face burying into his chest.

Zeus held her close, petting her hair. He planted kisses over her silky hair and once even on her forehead. Part of him hoped he could love on her and she'd stay.. but the other half knew he fucked up bad and didn't have any chance of her staying.

Ares walked in, dragging his suitcase behind him. He scowled when he saw his mom resting in Zeus' arms. "Can we go now, mama?" He asked, in hopes to get her up. Zeus glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes, yes of course dear," she lifted her head. There were tear and mascara stains in Zeus' toga where her face had been. By this point, Hera had stopped crying, but that probably wouldn't last that long. Once she was out the door, she would probably bawl again.

Ares helped Mama up, hugging her legs in a more protective way. Zeus felt himself glare at his son. Which was very foolish. It wasn't his fault.. Or was it?

Hera picked up her suitcase. By now, Hera's long, silk dress had turned into a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt. "Goodbye, Zeus,"

And with that, Hera and Ares were gone.

Zeus had to squint to keep himself from crying. God he fucked up.. An aeon ago, he wouldn't have thought his wife would leave; nor would he thought of cheating.


End file.
